herofactoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Heropedia talk:Articles for Deletion
Big Joe He only appeared once, and it wasn't even canon, which would actually question if he himself is canon. This is the only solution I can come up with on him. Delete #--''[[User:Cirvihi|'Cirvihi']]'' [[User talk:Cirvihi|'(''talk)]] 01:45, December 9, 2010 (UTC) #--''[[User:Toa Takanuva|'''Toa Takanuva]][[User talk:Toa Takanuva|'(talk)]] Toa Takanuva 14:45, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Keep #[[User:Monasti|-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] #Åusår (Talk) 02:30, December 28, 2010 (UTC) #King Joe CHFW Admin. Say somethin to me! 19:14, December 28, 2010 (UTC) #Not a Member yet: You could catch a glimpse of him in some of the episodes, and anyway, he is the tech guy. #VNT ~ Talk to me! Zwardmorder is epic! 18:57, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Comments I'm on the fence, because his appearances are in limbo. Plus, the page needs revision. Serious revision. --Angel Bob 21:16, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :I've revised the article and added a better image. Unfortunately, I don't have the DVD, so I cannot confirm nor refute the assertion that Big Joe appears in ''Rise of the Rookies. Also, I would liken this character to Podu from BIONICLE, he also only appeared in a single video game, yet BS01 still acknowledges his existence. --Åusår (Talk) 22:00, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Because it's a well known fact that Podu is a canon character, just like all the other Matoran from both versions of the MNOG. On the other hand, we don't know if the game itself is canon, which questions if he himself is canon. [[User:Cirvihi|'Cirvihi']] [[User talk:Cirvihi|'(''talk)]] 01:35, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :Right, but Lucy, Quaddle, Professor Nathaniel Zib, and Daniella Capricorn all made their first appearances in Mission: Von Nebula, and they've since shown up in other media, so why wouldn't the other characters from the game not also be canon? I guess we could always send a PM to Greg Farshtey on BZP and ask him if Big Joe, Raven Su, and Minion Bot 17 are considered canon characters. --Åusår (Talk) 01:58, December 30, 2010 (UTC) I doubt that Greg will supply us with HF info like he does with Bionicle, though I hope you it actually works as it would really make things here easier. Plus, we should wait a little since he seems to be taking a break. [[User:Cirvihi|'Cirvihi]]'' [[User talk:Cirvihi|'(''talk)']] 02:28, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Big Joe appeared in RotR. I can watch all episodes via Youtube. He had also been infected with nanobots, just as Stormer. He is a cop from Mekron City. VNT ~ Talk to me! Zwardmorder is epic! 18:57, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :EDIT: Alright, get mad at me for not resourcing, but I confused him with Chief Drax. Sorry for the misunderstanding, guys........ VNT ~ Talk to me! Zwardmorder is epic! 19:02, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Okay, so I finally got a hold of a copy of ''Rise of the Rookies and there's a Robot that looks just like Big Joe, at the end of Core Crisis, when Stormer races Furno to the Retrofitting Tower, which is precisely where the upgrade specialist should be found. --Åusår (Talk) 23:18, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Category:Shapeshifters / Category:Shape-shifters I believe this is far too specific and at least the first of the two should be deleted since it's misspelled and therefore unused. Delete #Åusår (Talk) 18:40, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Keep Comments